


a love that was more than love

by jongdaesang (d10smessi)



Series: Formula One AU [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Formula One, Fluff, M/M, Mixed Media, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 07:36:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12626247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d10smessi/pseuds/jongdaesang
Summary: The man looks at Jongin straight in the eyes. He deadpans, “Two days ago you called Dyolamb our son.”Jongin returns the look and he copies Kyungsoo’s tone. “Two days ago, he wasn’t being a cockblock.”





	a love that was more than love

**Author's Note:**

> very self-indulgent as well as something for fun! i hope you guys like it!
> 
> (title from edgar allan poe's annabel lee)

Kyungsoo is adamant to eat cheese fondue while he is in Switzerland. Jongin’s Ferrari streaks across the near empty roads with a low purr. Kyungsoo’s voice fills the inside of chrome plates and leather seats as Jongin hums along the sound.

 

The singer has his feet curled underneath him and Jongin sneaks a peek as Kyungsoo plays with Dyolamb’s ears. He smiles and says, “You really look like that doll.”

 

Kyungsoo smiles and he places the doll beside his face. The resemblance is amazing—from the big eyes, to the thick brows, and, of course, the heart-shaped lips. Jongin’s heart trembles and his hand finds purchase around the steering wheel. 

 

If someone had told twenty-one year old him—amidst afterparties with underwear models of all genders and sexual preferences, snorting powder from toned thighs and cleavages—that he’d find himself years later driving around a South Korean pop star with a tiny doll in a limited edition supercar, Jongin would have laughed at that person’s face and a question of who is more wasted between the two of them.

 

And yet, here he really is, one hand on the LaFerrari and another resting on Kyungsoo’s thigh. There’s a pop star inside his one million dollar vehicle and there’s a joke somewhere about something like this except every time Kyungsoo smiles, Jongin forgets everything.

 

His chest feels tight and he finds himself saying, a little stupid and a lot in love, “I feel like that doll’s my own child. My firstborn—from my own flesh and blood.”

 

He sees Kyungsoo’s smile falter before loud laughter booms inside the car. Kyungsoo doubles over slapping his own thigh in amusement. Jongin wants to keep the man happy like this—would do anything in the world, would spend any amount of money, if it means Kyungsoo can continue laughing like this, carefree and childlike. Genuine.

 

“What are you—what—I can’t,” Kyungsoo wheezes. He’s rubbing his chest in circular motions and he’s clutching Dyolamb. His back is pressed on the car door and Jongin checks the lock before he deliberately smirks. He slows down, just so he can look at Kyungsoo longer without worrying about crashing. 

 

“Like, listen,” Jongin argues. The vehicle is moving less than 50 miles per hour and Jongin, distantly, thinks of how ridiculous the LaFerrari looks like outside as it glides on the word in a snail-like pace.

 

Kyungsoo gasps and he’s still looking at Jongin with his eyes in crescents. 

 

Jongin’s smirk turns into a large indulgent grin. “What if Dyolamb is our son but then I did something incredibly stupid so you left me and him without saying goodbye.” He snickers and Kyungsoo buries his lips on top of the doll’s head. He chuckles before continuing, “So I had to fend for the two of us because being a single father of one is hard.”

 

Kyungsoo pounds his bicep twice. “What do you even see on the internet?”

 

Jongin laughs and continues, breath short and gasping. “Years later we meet again and you want our son back. But he's also my son.”

 

The older male squints at him but he still looks happy and Jongin can spout all the stupidity in the universe and then some, if they will amuse Kyungsoo like this for as long as they can be together.

 

“Then what? Why am I the antagonist in this story?”

 

Jongin hums, making a turn, before he answers. “It’s the plot twist. You don’t look like a villain to anyone. And you’re not bad, you just really want our baby back.”

 

Kyungsoo huffs, “I _can_ be bad.”

 

Jongin laughs harder and he tries to maintain eye contact with the road. He fails, peeking at Kyungsoo’s delighted face. “There’s a sex joke in there.”

 

Kyungsoo snickers as well, commenting, “Not in front of the baby, Jongin.”

 

Jongin laughs out loud and he feels at ease, like the world is spinning on top of his palms—he feels like he can do anything. 

 

“Oops,” he jokes. “Sorry, son.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**kaikim**

 

_[image of Kyungsoo on the floor, packing his things]_

(liked by **real__pcy** , **oohsehun** , **baekhyunee_exo** , and 891,640 others)

 

**kaikim** last day with my favorite cutie #Switzerland

 

(view all 22,309 comments)

 

**real__pcy** ♡

**weare0neex0** is kyungsoo-oppa gay?

**kaditrash** OTP

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

On Kyungsoo’s last day at Jongin’s Swiss estate, his managers and members hound him about his passport (managers) and his ticket (managers) and souvenirs (managers, members, and family). When the zipper on his bag sounds with a definitive drag against the metallic length of it, Jongin leans behind Kyungsoo.

 

He starts placing soft kisses on the back of the smaller man’s ears and Kyungsoo keens, pressing himself against Jongin’s chest.

 

“I’ll miss you,” Jongin murmurs against the soft skin. He drags his lips on Kyungsoo’s nape and the older man tilts his head to the side.

 

“I’ll miss you, too,” Kyungsoo replies before he turns himself around. He moves closer, kneeling up, before he peppers Jongin’s face with light kisses. Jongin giggles and he holds Kyungsoo’s face between his hands. 

 

He pulls away, grinning as he squishes the soft cheeks between his palms. “I’m holding the entire world right now.”

 

Kyungsoo snorts, “I like you better when you use your mouth for other things.”

 

Jongin stretches Kyungsoo’s cheeks before he bends down to kiss the older man. He fits his mouth against the other male’s and he slips his tongue inside. Kyungsoo tastes like the strawberry sorbet from awhile ago. Jongin loves strawberries and even more when it’s on Kyungsoo’s tongue.

 

His hand moves to cup Kyungsoo’s ass and he gives it a tiny slap before squeezing the flesh. Kyungsoo yelps, breaking the lip lock.

 

“Jongin!” He complains. There’s a whine stuck in there but the redness of Kyungsoo’s cheeks says otherwise. Jongin chases the older male, crawling like a predator, and he sees Kyungsoo gulp.

 

He grabs Kyungsoo’s waist, sticking the man close to himself. He grips his boyfriend with one hand and he balances himself with the other as he stands up.

 

Kyungsoo almost shrieks and laughter bubbles deep in Jongin’s belly before it escapes in light hearted chuckles. The singer wraps his legs around Jongin’s torso, arms clinging on his neck.

 

“Hey,” Jongin says softly. “I won’t drop you.”

 

Kyungsoo relaxes just a bit before his lips start being insistent against the line of Jongin’s jaw. Warmth traces the relief of it, and the older male nibbles on the skin, making Jongin moan.

 

“I can’t believe you lifted me with one hand,” Kyungsoo breathes out.

 

“I _am_ a pro athlete,” Jongin boasts. He walks the two of them to the king-sized bed and he gently drops Kyungsoo on the mattress. The sheets rumple the moment Kyungsoo moves, rising a little bit on his elbows.

 

“Come here,” Kyungsoo says. His eyes are hooded and his cheeks are warm. When he bites his bottom lip, Jongin feels like can’t do anything but oblige.

 

He hovers on top of Kyungsoo and he starts undoing the buttons of the satin pajama the older male is sporting. It’s soft against his touch but Kyungsoo’s skin underneath feels softer. Jongin’s mouth finds Kyungsoo’s jugular and he bites the sensitive area before giving kittenish licks. 

 

Kyungsoo’s back arches from the bed when he sucks particularly harshly and small hands press on his head before fingers knot around the strands of his hair. Kyungsoo pulls on them and Jongin fits his thighs against Kyungsoo’s crotch, rubbing and feeling the growing hardness between the man’s plush thighs. 

 

Jongin pushes the pajama top down Kyungsoo’s narrow shoulders and he kisses the man’s soft tummy. He blows raspberries on them and Kyungsoo shrieks in half delight and half offense. Jongin feels the man’s heel dig on his tailbone and he kisses the stomach once more as if in apology.

 

He hooks his fingers on the band of Kyungsoo pajama pants and he brings it down just an inch or so. He sucks on the exposed skin of the man’s pelvis and Kyungsoo cants his hips upwards with a plea that breaks off in to a moan.

 

Jongin pulls it off completely and he admires the sight of Kyungsoo in a pair of tight boxer briefs before he noses alongside the tops of Kyungsoo’s underwear. He licks the hot skin, pressing open mouthed kisses as his fingers ghost above the cotton of the older man’s underwear.

 

He kisses the center of Kyungsoo’s crotch and Jongin puts pressure on the hand that’s resting on one side of Kyungsoo’s hips. He lets his breath fan on the fabric and he can see Kyungsoo’s cock growing even harder.

 

Jongin slips his index finger underneath and he marvels at the contact of their skin. Kyungsoo’s so fucking hot like this—sprawled on top of his bed with Jongin above him.

 

“Jongin,” Kyungsoo suddenly speaks up.

 

“What?” He asks. He pulls one side of the man’s underwear down, exposing half of Kyungsoo’s hard on. There is precum beading on the tip and Jongin leans down to clean it off.

 

Kyungsoo moans but his fingers pull on Jongin’s hair.

 

Jongin frowns. “You okay?”

 

Kyungsoo takes a deep breath and his cheeks flare up even more with an almost impossible shade of red. He tilts his head to the side and Jongin follows the movement with his eyes. 

 

“Your doll,” Kyungsoo nods towards the direction of the bedside table where Jongin’s Dyolamb is proudly standing and leaning against the lampshade.

 

He groans, “It’s a doll, babe.” Jongin kisses Kyungsoo’s navel, featherlight, and his mouth travels down, down, down—

 

“Jongin,” comes the second complaint.

 

The younger man sighs but he sees Kyungsoo’s embarrassed face and the budding discomfort in his eyes. 

 

“Just—can you take him outside first?” Kyungsoo bites his lower lip and he looks at Jongin from up his lashes. The image turns Jongin on and he thinks, Kyungsoo asks him for a hundred million dollars while looking like this, he will gladly give it to the older man with no questions asked.

 

“It’s just a doll,” Jongin repeats but he moves away from Kyungsoo’s prone figure.

 

The older man rolls his eyes. “It’s weird. He looks like me.”

 

Jongin grins, taking the doll with him. “So you admit that he really is your look-alike?” He opens one of the chest drawers and he stuffs his Dyolamb inside. He lies it down on the wood and he pats it’s tummy gently before closing the drawer shut.

 

“It’s because of what you said in the car,” Kyungsoo says. “I feel like I can’t have sex when he’s in the same room. He could be watching us or something.”

 

Jongin laughs and he plops on the bed. Kyungsoo bounces a bit but Jongin is quick enough to secure the man in his embrace lest he falls from the bed. He rolls the two of them over so Kyungsoo is lying on top of him.

 

The older man kisses the tip of his nose before nuzzling them together. Jongin smiles.

 

“You have a very active imagination, Kyungsoo,” Jongin points out.

 

The man looks at Jongin straight in the eyes. He deadpans, “Two days ago you called Dyolamb our son.”

 

Jongin returns the look and he copies Kyungsoo’s tone. “Two days ago, he wasn’t being a cockblock.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**kaikim**

 

_[image of Dyolamb on the hood of a Lamborghini Aventador S Coupe] [image of Dyolamb on the hood of a 1966 Shelby 427 Cobra] [image of Dyolamb on a McLaren P1]_

(liked by **baekhyunee_exo** and 578,109 others)

 

**kaikim** rich dolls of instagram

 

(view all 7,862 comments)

 

**baekhyunee_exo** D.O.!!

**chen199221** LOL

**f1oddities** when i followed kai on instagram for pics of his cars i didnt expect to see them like this

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Article:  How close is EXO’s D.O. with F1 superstar Kim Kai?

 

Source: Pann

 

1\. [+8812, -1214] Kim Kai seems to be smitten with our Kyungsoo… he even went to concerts and there were talks that during one of the events, the flowers they gave to the fans were from Kai himself. Apparently, he gave so much to our Kyungsoo that no one knows what to do with it.

 

2\. [+8201, -990] I heard this rumor as well… Kai gave D.O. thousands of flowers… and I’m not sure but… isn’t there a rumor about the two of them from some months ago that Kim Kai bought D.O. a house in Gangnam?

 

3\. [+8123, -1457] Kim Kai had relationships with men and women in the past. I think D.O. is his new boyfriend ㅋ ㅋ ㅋ

 

4\. [+7701, -1309] Amazing…… D.O. has the best friend group among EXO members. Jo In Sung, Lee Kwang Soo, Kim Woo Bin, Song Joong Ki… And now he seems very close with someone like Kai…

 

5\. [+5780, -468] Our Kyungsoo has an international A-list friend. Remember when Kim Kai brought him to Monaco for a week with our Sehun?

 

6\. [+3901, -113] SM is allowing this… I guess they’re hoping to ride Kim Kai’s popularity

 

7\. [+2305, -201] I won’t be surprised if they’re together that way… Kim Kai’s instagram is full of D.O. he might as well be running a fansite.

 

8\. [+1004, -56] They look happy together though and Kim Kai even has our Kyungsoo’s Dyolamb! They’re cute together ㅋ ㅋ ㅋ ㅋ ㅋ ㅋ ㅋ ㅋ ㅋ

 

9\. [+857, -43] If EXO’s D.O. is friends with him then Kim Kai can’t be that bad, right?

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**kaikim**

 

_[image of himself on the Mercedes AMG F1 W08 EQ Power+] [image of Dyolamb on the Mercedes AMG F1 W08 EQ Power+]_

(liked by **real__pcy** and 197,245 people)

 

**kaikim** ready for the new season. missing one more person today. 

 

(view 15,901 comments)

 

**f1_lover** you have the funniest instagram

**dyo121993** missing kyungsoo?

**jelmin** create an instagram for dyolamb already

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**kimdyo**

 

_[image of Dyolamb on top of a Bugatti Chiron, overlooking the sea at Monaco]_

(liked by **oohsehun** and 10,356 people)

 

**kimdyo** back home now :) #MonteCarlo

 

(view 3, 004 comments)

 

**maxverstappen1** kai kim………………

**neymarjr** broooooooo **@kaikim**

**kaidiology** this doll is living the dream

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Jongin wakes up to the incessant ringing of his phone. He curses himself for forgetting to mute the device. He fumbles for the sleek piece of disrespectful technology, groaning when it doesn’t stop. He rubs his eyes but, just as he’s about to decline the call, he notices the flashing photo on the screen.

 

Jongin sits up a little straighter and he runs his fingers on his messy hair as he accepts the video call. He flicks the bedside light, turning it a notch brighter, so Kyungsoo can see him on his end.

 

“Hi,” he greets the man on the other line with a smile. When the signal finally stabilizes, Kyungsoo’s clear face makes Jongin feel instantly awake. 

 

“Sorry for waking you up,” the older man says. He sounds tired and dejected and Jongin wants to ask what is wrong but he lets Kyungsoo breathe first. He wants Kyungsoo to take his time and if he has to lose sleep over it then it’s just one night. He has a fridge with a row of Red Bull, anyway.

 

“It’s okay,” he reassures the other. 

 

Kyungsoo smiles and even if it’s small and Jongin can pick up the slight discomfort and anxiety marring the male’s beautiful face, it’s real. It’s the kind of smile that Jongin knows is for him, and him only. It’s private and personal, a whole new kind of loving and being in love.

 

Jongin returns it—similar in nature but a little sleepy still.

 

“I feel horrible today,” Kyungsoo speaks after a minute of total silence.

 

Jongin lies on the bed, rolling over but never breaking contact with the image displayed on his phone. Kyungsoo’s looking somewhere and Jongin knows whatever it is has to be _really_ bad for his boyfriend to look like this.

 

“Did something in particular happen?” Jongin yawns and he can see that Kyungsoo is about to apologize again. He cuts it off with a wave of his hand, mouthing an ‘okay’ quietly. 

 

“No,” Kyungsoo takes a deep breath. He reaches for his ear, playing with his lobe and scratching the skin there. He takes another deep breath and Jongin waits. "Have you ever felt like you wanted to stop being an F1 driver?”

 

Jongin startles at the question but he smiles and answers truthfully, “Many times. When I kept on losing as a rookie. When the paps are being too nosey. When I keep on losing. When I keep on winning.”

 

Kyungsoo’s mouth drops open before he sighs softly. The stream of air drags slow and Jongin watches as Kyungsoo’s lower lip twitch. “Someone got inside our dorm.”

 

Jongin almost sits up straight but before he can barrage the other male with questions, Kyungsoo continues, “Some stalker took or stuff. I couldn’t find some of my shirts and Baekhyun’s underwear got stolen. Chanyeol couldn’t find his half-eaten pizza.”

 

Kyungsoo frowns and his eyebrows furrow. Jongin wants to smooth it out and he tries to bridge the distance between the two of them by settling on caressing Kyungsoo’s face that is displayed on his phone screen.

 

“I wanted to quit today. It was the last straw,” Kyungsoo admits. Jongin just waits and listens, knowing this is what Kyungsoo needs today—tonight—whatever. “Honestly, there were too many last straws already.”

 

Kyungsoo harshly wipes his eyes and Jongin assumes that the older man is tearing up. The reception can’t pick up subtle details like that but Kyungsoo’s voice is shaking just a bit—not enough to be noticeable but is certainly is, to Jongin.

 

“But I can’t," Kyungsoo laughs derisively. “I have a contract that won’t expire until the next three years." Another deep breath and then, “I feel like I’m trapped here—I don’t want to lose Do Kyungsoo, Jongin.”

 

Jongin’s heart breaks when Kyungsoo’s voice does.

 

“Kyungsoo,” he whispers. He doesn’t know what to say—doesn’t know how to comfort the older man. A thought nags him and he doesn’t want to suggest this but Kyungsoo has to know, has to realize, that he’s here. 

 

“If you want,” he pauses, bites his lip. He tries not to stutter. “If you want, I can buy out your contract. It'll be easy. I’ll get some lawyers and I’ll sign a check. Just tell me when. I’ll make it happen.”

 

Kyungsoo smiles sadly at him. “Thank you, Jongin, but…”

 

The singer trails off and, for some reason that Jongin cannot fathom, he knows where the older man is going with that. It lodges deep into himself like a heavy weight.

 

“I want you to be happy, Kyungsoo,” Jongin says.

 

“I _am_ happy,” Kyungsoo insists. “Not always but I am. For one, you make me happy. So happy.”

 

Jongin tears up and he wipes the beginning wetness on his eyes quickly. Kyungsoo is honestly amazing—comforting him when it is him that needs comforting.

 

“You make me happy, too,” Jongin confesses. He knows Kyungsoo knows but he will never get tired of reminding the man. 

 

Kyungsoo’s face snuggles closer to the phone camera and he asks, “Can you stay on the line until we both fall asleep?”

 

Jongin smiles, “Of course.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**kaikim**

_[image of the Monte Carlo sunset with a silhouette of another man]_

(liked by 141,200 people)

 

**kaikim** some homes are within walls. some homes are within embraces.

 

(view all 64,145 comments)

 

**louisava98** is this kyungsoo?

**bbhey** KYUNGSOO?!?!?

**dyoara** wow

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Jongin lands at Incheon with a bad headache from constant worrying. He doesn’t even bother packing an actual luggage—a couple of shirts, sweatpants, a pair of jeans, and his Dyolamb stuffed inside a Louis Vuitton Keepall.

 

He grabs a rental car from the airport bay and, if the man in front is wondering why Kai Kim is taking one straight to Gangnam, he doesn’t ask.

 

When he steps outside of the car with a wave and a fat tip to the driver, he walks quickly inside his apartment, accessing the private lift. He leans to the side, dropping his bag on the ground. He taps his shoes impatiently, eager to be where he wants to be the most.

 

The moment the elevator dings, Jongin’s heart leaps and he gets his keys out. He almost drops them but thankfully, he manages to open the door without any mishap.

 

The click of the lock is audible amidst the silence of the room. He leaves his stuff in front of the door as he heads immediately inside the bedroom. He twists the knob carefully and he tiptoes to the direction of the bed.

 

He sits beside the familiar lump buried underneath the covers as he hugs the ball tightly. Jongin pulls the comforter down and Kyungsoo’s face greets him. Jongin wipes the crust on the corner of Kyungsoo’s eyes before he leans in to peck the man on the lips. The man is slowly waking, groaning a little bit. There’s a line of dried drool on the side of his face and his hair is an absolute mess.

 

Kyungsoo is the most beautiful person that Jongin has ever seen.

 

Sleepily, the older man mumbles, “Welcome home, Jongin.”

 

Jongin kisses Kyungsoo again and he whispers, “I’m home.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> most of the deleted scenes from the original are the "media" part of the fic and jongin and ksoo talking about their son. there's supposed to be some car sex as well but i deleted that part from here cos i feel like it doesn't fit anywhere and it's just like... there for the smut... which i suddenly don't like lmaoo
> 
> EDIT: in this universe instagram user oohsehun follows one (1) account.... kimdyo


End file.
